Nightmares
by sonicboy678
Summary: One night, two nightmares. Sonic and Lammy are subjected to nightmares designed to kill them. Thankfully, they wake up before they actually die. Rated M for near-death experiences, Lammy's nightmare, and some swearing at the end of the story.
1. Sonic's Nightmare

**Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by Sega.**

* * *

A blue hedgehog is currently standing on a white floor in an otherwise black void. He wonders where he is, as the environment is unfamiliar.

Sonic: Hello? Is anyone here? Hey! IS ANYONE AROUND?!

?: Hmmhmmhmm...hahahahahahaha...

Sonic: What's going on here?

?: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHA!

Sonic: Okay, I'm beginning to get creeped out now...

The floor opens in front of Sonic, revealing an endless pool of water.

Sonic: No...not that...

Sonic turns around and the white floor becomes as black as everything else. He begins to run away from the water, which turns out to be futile.

Sonic: What the heck? *looks behind* OH CRAP!

The water is following Sonic, who begins to run faster than ever. The downside is, the water picks up speed, as well.

Sonic: HOW IS IT ABLE TO KEEP UP WITH ME?! IT SHOULD ALREADY BE VAP-

Sonic gets caught in the water. He begins to run toward the surface but is being pulled backward by the water's current.

Sonic: *thinking* This isn't good. If I don't find a way out, I'll drown!

20 SECONDS REMAINING

Sonic looks down to try to find the surface. To his horror, the water is far too deep for him to begin to see a way out through the bottom.

16 SECONDS REMAINING

Sonic then looks up to see if he can get out. The result is more of the same.

12 SECONDS REMAINING

Sonic makes one last attempt to get out the way he got sucked in but takes a blow from something floating around.

5...4...3...2...1

Sonic blacks out, only to wake up to a beautiful sunrise.

Sonic: *jumps up and pants heavily with the intensity dropping off until he stops and sighs with some relief* What time is it? *looks at the clock* Huh, it's only 6:10. Might as well leave.

Sonic runs to Lookout Point, just outside of PaRappa Town.


	2. Lammy's Nightmare

**Lammy is owned by Rodney Alan Greenblat, Sony, NanaOn-Sha, blah blah blah...**

* * *

A female lamb is in a black void with a white floor.

Lammy: Hello? I-is anyone around?

?: Heheheheheheh...

Lammy: Um, hello? Who are you?

?: HAHAHAHAHA!

Lammy: That voice...have I heard that voice before?

While she ponders about the vaguely familiar voice, a bunch of shackles grab her. As this happens, the ground turns black.

Lammy: Hey! What's going on here?

Her only response is a whip to her face.

Lammy: AGH!

She gets whipped in the back.

Lammy: OWWWWWW!

Lammy tries to stay up, only to receive another lash to her chest.

Lammy: Oh...*bites her lip and cries to stifle a scream*

She continues to receive the beating in many places. Eventually, she crumples due to the pain. Now bleeding profusely, many of the wounds heal and become scars. The worst wounds, however, do not.

Lammy: *weakly* Why...

Just as she is about to bleed out, Lammy wakes up.

Lammy: *screams for a few seconds, then pants until sighing with relief* It's over...

She gets up, finds her wiinter clothing, puts her summer clothing on, gets some water bottles, and puts on her winter clothing. She places her sandals and the water bottles in a pack and heads off to Lookout Point.


	3. Lookout Point

**Sonic and Mephiles are owned by Sega. Lammy and Rammy are owned by Rodney Alan Greenblat, Sony, NanaOn-Sha, blah blah blah...**

* * *

Lammy arrives at Lookout Point and sees Sonic sitting in front of the cliff. Not wanting to disturb him, she attempts to sneak by him.

Sonic: Isn't it a little too hot to be wearing that?

Lammy: How did you know?

Sonic: Hunch, I guess.

Lammy begins taking off the winter clothing.

Sonic: You're not stripping behind me, are you?

Lammy: Only the extra stuff.

Lammy is now in more comfortable clothing and takes out one of the bottles of water in her bag. She begins guzzling the cold drink like there's no tomorrow.

Sonic: I wouldn't do that if I were you.

Lammy: Do what? Drink water?

Sonic: Well, not like that. You know what happens when you drink too much too quickly.

Lammy: Well, I guess you're right.

Lammy walks up to Sonic and sits next to him.

Lammy: Is there something wrong?

Sonic: I could ask you the same thing.

Lammy: I had a really bad nightmare. I almost felt like I was in hell again.

Sonic: Same here.

Lammy: It's almost too terrifying for words.

Sonic: Well, I'm just glad that we got to see the sun again.

Lammy: Yeah. Hey, you still haven't actually looked at me.

Sonic: *sighs, then finally turns to Lammy* Sorry, I'm just having a hard time with this thing. You really don't realize how good life is until it's gone. Sad thing is, I already experienced death. It's just a strong reminder of that. It's so strong, I think the same one that killed me before was trying to do so again...

Lammy: Whoa, that's deep. I felt like I got whipped so much, I got really bad scars and nearly bled out. Speaking of, do I have any?

Sonic: I don't see any, but that also sounds really bad. Maybe someone was trying to take your life. If I remember correctly, you also experienced death before.

Lammy: Yeah, and it still scars me to this day. I'm just glad that these nightmares didn't end us.

Sonic: True. Come on, let's go back.

Lammy: Okay.

ELSEWHERE

?: Damn! It didn't work! I was so close, too!

?: Mephiles. Of course it didn't work, you dumbass. They woke up.

Mephiles: Shut up, Rammy!

Rammy: Ugh, whatever. Anyway, it's not over.

Mephiles: No, no it's not. We shall think of a better plan.

Rammy laughs in an evil way and is soon followed by a fit of evil laughter from Mephiles.

Rammy: *after several seconds* Are you done?

Mephiles: *awkward pause* Ahem. Yes.


End file.
